


[Podfic] talk without speaking

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Apologies, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Conqueror's Haki (One Piece), Consent Issues, Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of talk without speaking by trellThey’ve been fighting for days, in that complicated sort of way where everyone wants to be on the same side and can’t be.





	[Podfic] talk without speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [talk without speaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303483) by [trell (qunlat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/pseuds/trell). 



> I've been given too much power for finding music quickly for these fics... I probably won't abuse this knowledge... too much.

## MP3 and M4B

 **Intro/Outro Music** : [Running to Standing Still by U2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvUI-s4Azw4)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/TalkWithoutSpeaking/talk%20without%20speaking.mp3) | 23 MB | 0:24:38  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/TalkWithoutSpeaking/talk%20without%20speaking.m4b) | 35 MB | 0:24:38


End file.
